Our studies in CRC will include a continuation of our work on irinotecan, as well as studies of newer targeted agents involving the EGFR and VEGF pathways. This will include studies in silico, in vitro, clinical studies at UC, and pharmacogenetic studies associated with large-scale clinical trials in the NCI-funded Cooperative Group, CALGB. hi addition, our plans include collaborative studies within the PGRN with CREATE, PMT, and PAT (Figure 12). Furthermore, this Project will interact closely with other PAAR Projects, particularly the CS Project.